GoGang: Shuffled Shipping
Created by Igor the Mii and the GoGang. First Movie of the season 2 of the GoGang Series. Plot A Unknown Shipper Enters Chat and talks with another Figure about Mixing the Shippings. On the next Moring, The Heroes Realize they slept with the wrong boy/girl! so they have to unshuffle the shippings. Cast Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter Eric as IA Julie as Princess Luna and MC Adore David as Preston Evergreen Kimberly as Princess Zelda and Peanut Otter Brian as Robert and MegaMan Transcript see the words GoAnimate Extended Wiki Movies Presents and the title of the movie KingKool720: Kidaroo voice at 200% "OKAY, I GET IT WITH THE INSERT-STUDIO-NAME-PRESENTS THING, DANG IT! BEGIN THE MOVIE ALREADY, CAMERAMAN!" Igor: "Rest in Kill, 4th Wall. 1920-2015." to Chat Figures Appear KingKool720: OffScreen"Let me guess - those mysterious figures are Preston Evergreen and MC Adore? Speaking of which, Igor, whatever happened to Shauna?" Igor: OffScreen "They are some random people we don't know, not Preston Evergreen and MC Adore. Also, Don't you see That Valetines' Day Special that happened some days ago? KingKool720: "Oh." Figure #1: "What we should do?" Sophie: "We should..." KingKool720: "OH NO! NOT THE---" Sophie: "do the Noodle Dance!" Peanut: "I'll use my noodle, but you're ''not ''getting me to dance." Sophie: "Well, that's what you said in your first episode of your show, cousin Peanut." except the mysterious figures do the Noodle Dance lightbulb appears KingKool720's head KingKool720: sarcastically "I know what we should do - nothing! We hardly know these people! Great idea, isn't it?" Sophie: "That won't work...obviously." Igor: "Yep!" Figure #2: "Uh oh!" Figures Throw a Gas Bomb on the Heroes Igor: "Watch ou----" Gas bomb leaks some sleep gas, causing the heroes to fall asleep and they get teleported to their beds. Figrue #1: "What we should do? Mix the pairs around GoCity?" Figure #2: "Yeah, man. It will cause a jumble." Figure #1: "Okay!" Mixing the Pairs Figure #1: "Will somebody realize this?" Figure #2: "Maybe." Figure #1: "Anyway, we will cause mischief that way!" (9 hours later) to Igor's House slowly wakes up and realizes he is sleeping alongside Zelda Igor: I am on 2013 Again? God, i am dating MC Adore!...Seriously... cut to Preston Evergreen in his bedroom in the Evergreen House in the Sylvanian Forest, he wakes up noticing that MC Adore is next to him Preston: "A-pair-ently, I thought I was with an otter! Why a human?" Adore wakes up MC Adore: "Yawn...Wait! Preston! Why i am here--OH WAIT A SECOND! THE FIGURES MIXED THE PAIRS!" Preston: "MC, my girlfriend has gone through the 'otter' side!" (facepalms) two run towards the street of GoCity and bump into Igor Igor: "MC Adore! were you shuffled with Preston?!" pops out behind igor's back Zelda: "Speaking of Which, Where is John?" to John's House slowly wakes up and saw Sophie next to his bed John: "Wait! I don't date Furries! and why sophie is there?" Sophie: "The Figure Shuffled the Ships so we slept with the wrong person." John: "WE GOT TO HURRY! DO YOU HAVE IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ZELDA IF SHE WAS PAIRED TO SOMEBODY PERVERTED?!" peeks from the window and throws a bucket of water on John MegaMan: "Calm Down!" Sophie and MegaMan Quickly rush to the street Where the Others are Igor: "I realized i slept with Zelda, not MC Adore." John: "It's Okay. I Know you very well, It's Because The Figures mixed the pairs." Igor: "How you know?" John: "I don't know." Igor: "But I do." to PB&J's Houseboat, Peanut wakes up and he saw princess luna Peanut: "Aaah Nuts! Did i sleep with a alicorn?!" Luna: "Calm down, Somebody mixed the pairs!" Peanut: "IA will kill me! A pony mixed with an otter is just ridiculous!" to IA's House, IA wakes up and realizes he slept with Shauna. IA: "WAIT! WHAT THE **** HAPPENED TO LUNA?!" wakes up in fear Shauna: "Nooo! Don't Kill Me!" IA: "I won't. But where is Luna?" Shauna: "I Don't Know. also it was abnormal to igor have 2 Girlfriends soI broke up with him, then i met Robert." Peeks from the Window Robert: "Uh? Shauna! Are you There?" Shauna: "Yes, I'm still there." Robert: "We got to find the others!" IA and Robert Runs toward the street the others are Igor: "Hey, It's my EX-Girlfriend, Shauna!" Shauna: "Hi Again Igor." Igor: "And Hello to Robert too!" Robert: "Hi Igor. i realized i slept with...Well...I can't tell." runs in Mario: "He-a slept with-Peach!" Robert: "How you knew it?" Mario: "Somebody must've-a mixed it up!" Trivia This is a list of the Shuffled Ships: Preston Evergreen X MC Adore Peanut Otter x Princess Luna IA X Shauna John x Sophie Igor x Zelda (it's 2013 again for Igor, also isn't he dating MC Adore?) Shauna said she broke up with Igor because "it's weird to have 2 GFs" and She Met Robert. This is the first time Robert Appears. Category:Ships Category:Movies Category:GoGang Series